The Little Waterbender
by shadowcat238
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER POSTED with updated, added and edited stuff. SleepingDragon13 did Beauty and the Beast, JustAnotherAvatarFangirl did Cinderella, and now I do The Little Mermaid. Now read. ZUTARA
1. Casting

**_The Little Waterbender_**

SleepingDragon13 is doing Beauty and the Beast, JustAnotherAvatarFanGirl has done Cinderella, so why not me too!

The Little Mermaid is the movie.

Zutara is the ship.

Zuko has no scar, he isn't disgraced, and he gets along fairly with Zula.

Katara is still stuck in the Southern Water Tribe and wants to explore the world.

Aang travels the world and tells Katara about it.

Oh, and the Northern Water Tribe is deserted; it's inhabitants residing in the Earth Kingdom or in the Southern Tribe because of a huge attack that nearly ended their lives as they knew it.

And the Southern Water Tribe was rebuilt; almost as big and as grand as the Northern.

* * *

CASTING: 

Katara: Ariel

Zuko: Eric

Sokka: Sebastian

Yue: Flounder

Suki: Carlotta

Meng: Another palace girl

Aang: Scuttle

Jun: Ursula

Flotsam: Haru

Jetsam: Hello? His name is in there! It's Jet.

Grimsby: Iroh (who else?)

Sailors of Zuko's ship: Zuko's Crew.

Pakku: King Triton (yes. Now, Pakku is Katara's father.)

Kid from episode 2 who said 'I have to go potty!': That announcer seahorse.

Ariel's 6 other sisters: random girls of the Water Tribe I'll name later.

* * *

This story won't be a huge priority, but I'm having writer's block for Sea of Indemnity. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Waterbenders

This isn't a huge commitment fic, so I'll update this randomly until I finish a current fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Another day

It was a day at sea for Prince Zuko.

His crew was talking, his uncle was planning something, and his sister was sitting on deck; sulking.

"I'll tell you a story of the Water Tribe." Lt. Jee suggested to another crewmember.

Zuko turned to ask him the story.

"What is it about?" Zuko asked; curious.

The sea gave a calm lurch.

"Chief Pakku must be in a good mood today." Jee mused.

"Chief Pakku?" Zuko asked; still confused.

"Chief Pakku, chief of the Water Tribes and one of the best Waterbenders that ever existed; I thought every sailor knew of him." Jee said.

"Just another legend, Zuko." Iroh said; bored.

"It isn't a legend! Down South, the Water Tribe lives; Waterbenders live!" Jee proclaimed.

* * *

Down south, just where Jee told of them, the Water Tribe was getting ready for a ceremony. 

Everyone flocked to the Ice Palace for a special performance.

The announcer stepped forth and cleared his throat.

"His royal highness, Chief Pakku!" he announced; Pakku entering with much applause.

"And also presenting Prince Sokka!" the boy continued.

Sokka enters with mild applause.

"I am looking forward to this performance, Sokka." Chief Pakku said.

"Yes. I heard my sisters practicing and they are very good; the best you can hear." Sokka said.

"Especially Katara, isn't she?" Chief Pakku asked.

"Yes. She has the voice of an angel and as beautiful as the moon; she will be the star of this performance. If Katara would just show up." He added under his breath.

The music began, and 6 girls began to sing.

_"We are the daughters of Pakku. Great father who loves us and names us well."_ They all sang in unison.

Each girl began singing a solo then.

_"Aquatica." "Nyoko." "Nami." "Oki." "Mitra." "Kira." _They all sang in unison again. \

"_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you. To sing a song Prince Sokka_** (I interrupt your 'The Little Waterbender' story to bring you this message: LOLOLOLOLOL! Thank you.)** _wrote, her voice is pure in song, she's our sister Kata—_." They began, but as the ice curtain behind them disappeared, it was empty.

Pakku stood up; angry.

"Katara!" he shouted.

* * *

As usual, Katara was rowing her canoe quickly between the ice; eager to see if anything from the Fire Nation had drifted ashore to her island. 

"Katara! Wait for me!" Yue called from the distance.

"Hurry up, Yue!" Katara shouted behind her.

"You know I'm not a Waterbender." Yue inquired as she caught up to her.

"There it is; isn't it fantastic?" Katara asked; gesturing to her small island which was, somewhat of a distance from the Water Tribe.

Yue had somewhat feared the outside world and preferred to stay in the tribe; surrounded by acquaintances rather than go exploring with Katara, but somehow Katara always manages to convince her to come with her.

"Yeah, but it looks really damp. And besides; I think I'm kind of sick." Yue protested; throwing in a few coughs.

"Ok. I'll go in. You stay out here and watch out for icebergs." Katara said; rowing towards the island.

"Yes. You go and I'll watch out for—Icebergs? Katara! Wait for me!" Yue shouted; rowing as fast as she could.

"Don't be such a baby seal, Yue." Katara said with a laugh.

"I'm not a baby seal. I'm fine and—." Yue began, but felt something wet and slimy on her foot.

"AH! Get it off! Get it off! Katara!" she shouted; hobbling.

Katara blinked; going over to her and gasping as she pulled away the seaweed and feeling something concealed within it; what was supposed to be a pipe.

"Have you EVER seen something as wonderful in your entire life?" Katara whispered; staring at it in amazement.

"Cool. But what is it?" Yue asked.

"I don't know, but I bet Aang will." Katara said; slipping it away in her bag and picking up a fork.

"Oh! Look at his!" Katara added; holding it up.

"Let's go already, its cold." Yue complained.

"Alright." Katara agreed; climbing onto her canoe.

Yue copied her as they began to paddle back.

"Oh, no!" Yue shouted as the waves began to ripple bigger and stronger.

"Paddle!" Katara called; turning her canoe around to help her.

Yue kept trying and using the icebergs as wedges and pushers.

"Help!" Yue shouted.

Katara paddled to her and helped Yue onto her canoe; Waterbending away just as her canoe was smashed.

"Thank Tui and La." Yue murmured.

"Yue, you are SUCH a baby seal." Katara laughed.

* * *

Aang was on Appa who was swimming through the water. 

"Aang!" Katara called.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang called; beckoning the both of them to climb onto Appa.

"Look what we found!" Katara exclaimed.

"It was pretty creepy; they drifted to the shoreline of her island." Yue added.

Aang examined the 2 objects; not having a clue on what they even used for.

True, he had traveled the world, but he hadn't seen a majority of what Katara had collected.

"Wow. I haven't seen this for a long time." Aang inquired.

"What? What is it?" Katara asked excitedly.

"It's a dinglehopper. People use it to comb their hair and make it all straight." Aang fibbed.

Since he didn't have his own hair, he brushed a chunk of Appa's to prove his point.

"Wow." Katara murmured; taking the 'dinglehopper' into her hands.

"What about the other one?" Yue asked. Aang took it.

"It's a musical instrument; a snarfblast." He informed them; taking a breath and blowing out of it; trying to make some noise.

"Music? Oh, my god! The concert!" Katara exclaimed.

"The concert was today?" Yue asked.

"Yes; father's going to kill me." Katara moaned; gathering her things and jumping onto her canoe; Yue following.

"I have to go, thanks, Aang!" Katara called.

"Anytime, Katara!" Aang called back.

As Katara was busy canoeing, someone was watching her.

* * *

From the depths of her ice cave, Jun, the Ocean Witch was watching her. 

"Yes, hurry home princess. Wouldn't want to miss old Daddy's celebration." She sneered in a sultry voice; reaching for a raw fish slice as a snack.

"Celebration, indeed!" she continued; bring the fish to her mouth.

"In MY day, we would have these fantastic feasts back when I lived at the palace." She said reproachfully; chewing the fish and swallowing it as she leaned out from her bed; her thin body exposed.

"And now look at me—wasted away to nothing; poor and exiled. And practically starving." She hissed angrily.

"And as I am struggling to eat, the Water Tribe people are celebrating. I'll give them a celebration soon enough." She swore.

Turning her head, she swept the tray of raw fish away.

"Haru! Jet!" she called.

"I want you to keep an extra close eye on this pretty little daughter of Pakku's. She may be the key to Pakku's undoing." She added; leaning back and plotting of Pakku's fall.

* * *

Dun dun dun?  



	3. Chapter 2: Part of that World

Thanks for the reviews!

A piece of advice: If you want to start your own Zutara Disney Movie thing, I have a movie in mind.

MULAN!

WHO'S WITH ME?

Mulan is, of course, Katara. Captain Shang is Zuko. Zuko's father, that general who died in battle, is Iroh. Yao, Chien-Po and Ling are Jet, Haru, and Aang. You can decide later on whose who. And the Hun army…you can also decide. The emperor is KING BUMI! Mushu is Sokka and the lucky cricket is…I have no idea. Mulan's Grandma is still Gran-Gran and Katara's father is still her father.

And I quote a funny passage near the end of the movie

**Mulan's grandma: Well, she brought back a sword. I say she should have brought back a man.**

**Captain Shang: Excuse me, does Fa Mulan live here?**

_**Both Mulan's mom and grandma stare and point to the pagoda. Captain Shang leaves in that direction.**_

**Mulan's grandma: Ooh! Sign ME up for the next war!**

I'm too busy with my other fics, so you can take this idea from me if you want, but you still have to give credit back to which the person with the idea was.

* * *

Chapter 2: Part of that World 

"I just DON'T know what has gotten into you, Katara!" Pakku scolded his daughter.

Katara sighed under her breath; nodding as she clutched her small bag of found treasure tighter in her parka fold.

"Father, I'm sorry. I just forgot. I—." Katara began, but Pakku interrupted her.

"As a result of your careless behavior!" he scolded her.

Sokka joined in on the scold-fest.

"Careless and RECKLESS behavior!" he added.

Pakku sent him a don't-you-dare-start glare and turned back to his youngest daughter.

"Well, the entire celebration was—uh—." Pakku said; struggling to find the words.

Sokka found them for him.

"It was RUINED! COMPLETELY DESTROYED! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOURS AND MY DEBUT AND THANKS TO YOU, I AM NOW THE LAUGHINGSTOCK OF THE WATER TRIBE!" Sokka interceded.

Yue butted in; out of her friendship and tried to defend Katara.

"It wasn't her fault, honest! Well, we were rowing through the Ice fields and these icebergs began to crash into each other and wrecked my canoe, but Katara saved me. Then, we met Aang and this was this, that was that and—." Yue said; suddenly gasping and stopping to cover her mouth at what she had just said.

"The Avatar? What? Katara, do NOT tell me you went beyond our borders again, didn't you?" Pakku snapped; exasperated at his youngest daughter's rebellion in her.

"Nothing—happened." Katara said meekly.

"Oh, Katara. How many times do we have to go through this? You could have been seen by an Earth Kingdom ship, or worse; the FIRE NATION scum!" Pakku nearly shouted; half out of weariness, the other half concerned for her health.

"They're not scum, father!" Katara protested.

"They're dangerous! I don't want my youngest daughter to be captured at the shorelines of her own home!" Pakku snapped back.

"I am 14 years old, father! I am NOT a child anymore!" Katara shouted.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady! As long as you're in the territory of the water tribes and I am your chief and father, you will obey MY rules!" Pakku commanded.

"But if you would just listen—!" Katara began.

"Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going beyond our borders again! Understand?" Pakku interrupted; his eyes bearing into his daughter's.

Katara nods; turning her head as the first tears begin to flow over form her eyes.

"Hmph! Girls. They think they know everything. You give them a privilege, and they walk all over it." Sokka snapped.

**(Quick A/N: You know, for some strange reason; it sounds like something Sokka would say without appearing OOC)**

"You don't think I was too hard on her?" Pakku questioned; staring after where Katara had walked off.

"Definitely not. If Katara was my daughter, I would show her whose boss. No more of this 'rowing beyond our borders' and other things. No, sir. I would keep her under control." Sokka stated.

**(Quick A/N: And that's ALSO something I expect Sokka to say without being OOC) **

"You're absolutely right, Sokka." Pakku stated; a nod of approval in his features.

"Of course." Sokka said with a shrug.

"Katara needs constant supervision." Pakku stated; pacing back and forth.

"Constant." Sokka agreed; falling into pace with him.

"Someone to watch over her—to keep her out of trouble." Pakku continued.

"All the time." Sokka agreed.

"And YOU are just the brother to do it." Pakku concluded; whirling around suddenly and poking Sokka in the ribs.

"Me?" Sokka asked.

* * *

Sokka paddles a canoe; his arms tired and straining to cut through the icy water. 

"How do I get myself into these situations? I should be courting girls; not watching over my headstrong sister and her friend, who is somewhat cute, NO! Snap out of it, Sokka!" he murmured to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katara and Yue rowing past; Katara using her Waterbending to quicken the pace.

"What are they up to?" Sokka murmured; straining to catch up with them and barely makes it to an ice island.

There, Katara moves the ice to reveal a large hole.

Katara and Yue both step through; Sokka just barely making it past the closing ice as Katara sealed it behind her back.

Looking through, he could barely see Katara's large collection of Fire Nation treasures.

"Huh?" Sokka asked dumbly.

Katara took out the 'dinglehopper' and 'snarfblast' from her bag and placed them on an empty cubby hole.

"Katara, are you ok?" Yue asked softly.

Katara sighed; fingering the dinglehopper.

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world out there that makes these wonderful things could be bad." She murmured; opening her mouth and beginning to sing in the purest voice Sokka had ever heard.

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one island hold?_

_Looking around here you'd think_

_Sure; she's got everything_

Katara smiled; moving over to her earlier collected memorabilia.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty._

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs?_

_I've got 20._

Katara shut the box where she had collected her thingamabobs and stared at a hole in the roof of the underground cavern; illuminating her treasures.

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

Katara smiled; sliding her finger up and down a porcelain figurine of a woman.

_I want to be where the people are_

_I want to see_

_Want to see them dancing_

_Walking on the—oh, what did you call them?_

_Oh, right; roads (Hey, even Katara has feet)_

_Sailing the seas you don't get too far_

_The ground is needed for jumping, dancing_

_Strolling along down a, what's that word again?_

_Street_

_There where they walk_

_There where they run_

_There where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wandering free, wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

Katara spun around lightly; just like the figurine did when she wound a knob on it and a bit of music would play, but it was barely heard.

_What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Away from these waters?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Out on the sand?_

_Katara turned to Yue; smiling a gentle smile._

_Bet you on land_

_They understand_

_And don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women_

_Sick of swimming_

_Ready to stand_

Katara Waterbent some ice and made it lift her up towards the top.

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask them my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a heater and why does it_

_What's the word? Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_To explore the shore up above?_

Katara sighed; resting her hand on a snow wall.

_Out of this sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

She slowly sank back down; a look of longing in her eyes. Sokka leaned forward; accidentally tripping and crashing into a pile of Katara's 'treasures'. Katara and Yue turned; gasping.

* * *

Ok, I officially LOVE that song! Don't you? It's a total classic. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Night

**I have a new Disney movie, but I think the pairing might have to be Zuko/Yue or something.**

**POCAHONTAS!**

**Think about it; Yue is the daughter of the Chief of her Tribe, just like Pocahontas is, the symbol for engagement in Pocahontas's tribe is a necklace; JUST LIKE IN THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE! Hahn and Kocoum (or however you spell his name) are kind of alike, too.**

**And Zuko is exploring a new land with his 'people'!**

**I don't think Sokka/Yue can fit into this, so sorry.**

**Do whatever you want with the story plot. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Night 

"Sokka?" Katara cried in shock.

"Katara! Are you crazy? What is all this?" Sokka babbled.

"It's…err…it's my collection." Katara replied; biting her lip.

Sokka was strangely calm.

"Oh, your collection. I see." He said.

Then he turned ugly.

"IF FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS, THEN HE WOULD—!" Sokka began to shout, but Yue ran up to him.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" she whimpered.

Sokka felt heat coming to his cheeks as he suddenly noticed that Yue was so close to him. Katara got between them and turned to her brother.

"Oh, please, Sokka. He would never understand." Katara begged.

"Katara. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Let me take you home and get you something warm to drink." Sokka suggested; making Katara bend the ice to the entrance and leading her out onto the ships.

In the distance, light could be seen. Katara was fascinated. Breaking away from her brother, she quickly mounted a canoe and began rowing off.

"What do you suppose…?" Katara murmured as she paddled.

"Katara? Katara!" Sokka shouted; mounting his own canoe and, after helping Yue on it, beginning to row.

Already there, Katara climbed up the side of the ship; using small grooves in the metal to hold onto as support. Looking through a rain cut, Katara looks at life for the Fire Nation sailors and is amazed. Sokka arrives; managing to climb up as well and turning to her.

"Katara! What—what are you—?" he began, but then notices where he is. "Jumping Jellyfish! Katara! Come back!" he hissed; pulling at her.

Katara, lightly annoyed, used her Waterbending and gently (but not too gently) back to his canoe. Katara saw a pair of boots come to her and slid to the side so she was pressed against the metal and out of sight. When she got the courage to look, she saw a pair of golden eyes meeting hers.

"Zula, what are you doing?" a voice snapped at her. At once, the eyes disappeared.

"I saw something in the water; it looked like a person." Zula said; walking back.

"Have you been drinking Iroh's Ginseng tea again?" a boy, a little older that Zula, asked.

Katara tried to get a closer look; immediately infatuated with the boy.

He had pale skin, dark hair that had grown past his shoulders and the same golden eyes as the younger girl.

"No way." Zula snapped; gagging at the mention of tea.

"Whisky, then." The boy replied.

"Zuko, just because I think I saw something doesn't mean I'm drunk." Zula snapped back.

"Really? What about the time when you were 9, and then the time you were 12, and the time—?" Zuko began, but Zula punched him in the chest to make him stop.

"Hey, Katara. Quite a show, isn't it?" Aang asked.

Katara, startled, almost fell off, but managed to hang on. Aang was on an airball; staring through the same rain vent she was.

"Hush, Aang. They'll hear you." Katara whispered.

"Oh, I see. We're being quiet." Aang whispered.

"WE ARE OUT TO—." Aang began to shout, but Katara managed to press her hand over his mouth.

"I've never seen someone of the Fire Nation so close before; he's very handsome, don't you think?" Katara whispered.

Aang, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy, looked at Iroh.

"He looks old and wrinkled to me." Aang said with a laugh.

"No, the one arguing with the other girl." Katara whispered back.

Iroh clapped his hands.

"Silence, silence. It is my honor and privilege to present Prince Zuko with a gift for his 17th birthday." Iroh said; gurgling like a happy baby after it's been fed.

"You shouldn't have." Zuko replied dully; fearing the worst from his uncle.

"I know." Iroh said; beaming at his nephew and, drawing back a large cloth and revealing a gaudy statue.

Zula nearly burst into laughs; falling off her chair to restrain herself from howling.

"You REALLY shouldn't have." Zuko said; scared of his present.

Well, it wasn't the first time his uncle had gotten him something ridiculous for his birthday. Like when he was 8, Iroh had sent him a stuffed animal from the Earth Kingdom. It was so ugly and hideous looking that Zuko incinerated it the moment he had opened the package. He still has nightmares about the twisted and contorted face of the stuffed animal to this day.

"Yes. And it's Fireproof and made of cork; so it will float in the water." Iroh added with pride.

'Damn it. There went MY only chance get rid of it.' Zuko thought to himself.

"I commissioned the modeling of the statue myself. Though I was hoping it would have been a wedding present…" Iroh's voice drifted off.

"Uncle; I am warning you. Do NOT start it. If YOU liked Fukuko so much, why didn't YOU marry her?" Zuko asked sarcastically.

"Zuko, it isn't me alone who wants to see you settle down; it's nearly the entire Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom." Iroh inquired.

"I'm not going to fall for every pretty face, Uncle." Zuko snapped.

"Yes, but love can be found in unexpected places and you'll be struck like that!" Iroh snapped his fingers.

"I have more chance of being struck by lightning." Zuko replied.

All of a sudden, thunder crashed overhead and rain poured down.

'NOT literally!' Zuko mentally screamed to himself.

* * *

Ha ha! Well, that's it for now, peeps.  



	5. Chapter 4: Infatuation

Well, this isn't a DISNEY movie, but I like the movie and it seems to fit the casting well. THE 3 MUSKETEERS! You've GOT to watch it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Infatuation 

"Hurricane's coming!" Lieutenant Jee shouted; beginning to yell orders to the crew.

"Stand fast! Seal the doors!" he shouted.

"Whoa! The wind is picking up—!" Aang began, but was blown away at the intensity of storm.

Katara held on, but let go when her fingernail beds nearly bled from being pushed on too hard.

"Watch out!" Zuko shouted; pushing a crewmember out of the way when the lightning rod was struck to the side and tipped over.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted over the intensity of the storm.

"Here!" a voice shouted back.

Looking over the deck, Zuko saw that his crew and Uncle were boarded on 3 separate lifeboats; all safe and sound.

Zuko jumped; landing in the water and swimming to the boat his Uncle was on.

"Zuko!" a voice called from his ship.

Turning, he saw Zula's ankle was crushed underneath a huge chunk of metal.

Acting on impulse, Zuko dove into the water; rushing back to his ship and, with his Firebending, melted the metal and helped carry Zula to the edge. Just as he was about to drop her, the boat exploded.

"ZUKO!" Iroh shouted from his lifeboat.

Just before the ship had gone up in flames, Zuko had literally thrown Zula into the water; her soon climbing up onto the boat with Iroh's help.

Katara, seeing where Zuko had hit the water, used her bending to take her over there and lift him up. Helping him onto her canoe, she rowed to the shore of the nearest island as fast as possible. When she landed there, she pulled Zuko to the shore.

"Is he—dead?" Katara whispered; fearing the worst.

Aang came up besides her.

"It's hard to tell." Aang replied; almost wishing he was dead.

Katara put her hand over his mouth; lifting it up and drawing out a large amount of saltwater.

Suddenly, Zuko began to cough.

"He's alive." Katara murmured; leaning in to see his face.

"He's so…" Katara whispered; lost of words as she began to sing instead.

_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

Zuko had regained semi-consciousness and managed to open his eyes.

As the sun was setting behind Katara, he saw a girl with dark hair, dark skin, and somewhat violet eyes.

A shout called Katara back into the real world; seeing the old man who had given Zuko the statue.

"Zuko! Oh, Zuko. You have a delight in these sadistic strains of my blood pressure, don't you? How did you get here?" Iroh asked; panting since he was out of breath.

"I swam." Zuko said simply; remembering the girl.

_'She saved me. And she had the most beautiful singing voice.'_ Zuko thought.

"Have you swallowed too much seawater? Does your stomach hurt? Oh, we'll solve it all later. Come on." Iroh inquired; pulling Zuko up.

A distance from shore, Katara, Sokka and Yue watched silently. Sokka calmed down.

"We've got to forget this whole thing ever happened! Father will never know! You don't tell him, I don't tell him. And I'm not disinherited." Sokka said; his teeth chattering out of the cold and of light fear.

Katara kept staring at the shore. Softly, she sang to herself.

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_One day I'll be_

_Part of your world_

* * *

Jun's cackling filled the air in her cave. 

Tears of laughter sprung up from her eyes as she banged on an icicle column and all the while, doing a small victory dance.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't stand it! This is just TOO easy! The girl is in love with a FIRE NATION man! And not just any man, the PRINCE of them all!" Jun laughed; half collapsing on her soft bed cut from the cave and stuffed with a large linen sack of soft fur and feathers.

"Mistress, if she falls in love with a Fire Nation Prince, what does that—?" Haru began, but Jun stopped him; kicking him in the face.

"Shut up, Haru! What are your 2 jobs again?" Jun snapped at him.

"Your spy." Haru answered.

"And?" Jun purred silkily.

"Boy toy." Haru finally replied.

"Good." Jun whispered; her small fingers delicately tracing Haru's cheek.

Another look at her orb and she burst into laughter again.

"Oh, her daddy will LOVE that; his Waterbending, headstrong daughter lovesick over what he calls a barbarian. Then again, she would make a nice addition to my…scrapbook." Jun said; pulling out an old weathered brown book with gold lining and a lock.

Opening it, the pages were filled with people who have made the mistake in their past; coming to Jun for help from the black arts.

Now, they were imprisoned within the pages; screaming and begging for their freedom.

* * *

Lesson: Only Jun can treat her spies (Jet and Haru) or coughboytoyscough like crap and they'd still come back to her.

* * *

"Katara, hurry up! You've been in there all morning!" Aquatica shouted; pounding on the door. 

Katara came out; humming a song to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror; brushing a strand of hair from her face and walked away; carrying an ice rose in her hand.

Unexpectedly, she bumped into her father.

"Oh, good morning, daddy." Katara said happily; giving him the ice rose and singing as she practically hopped out the hall.

Pakku and all of Katara's sisters crowded; watching her.

"Boy, she's got it bad." Nyoko commented.

"What? She's got what bad?" Pakku asked.

"Isn't it obvious, father? Katara's in love." Nami sighed.

"Katara? In love?" Pakku questioned himself; staring at the ice rose in his hand.

* * *

And the trouble starts. 


	6. Chapter 5: Here on the Sea

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm deleting old fics and replacing them with new ones. That, and I had to change a bunch of the lyrics from 'Under the Sea' to fit this story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Across the Sea

Sokka was nervously pacing throughout the streets of the tribe.

"Ok. So far, so good. I don't think father knows. But it won't be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Sokka murmured; panicked. Behind him,

Katara was plucking at an Ice Lily.

"He loves me, he loves me not." She murmured as she plucked a petal off at a time.

Finally, she came to the last one.

"He loves me! I knew it!" Katara said with a giggle.

Sokka whirled around to his sister.

"Katara, stop talking crazy!" he shouted.

"But I have to know if he's alright. Aang probably knows where he lives." Katara said; planning.

"Katara, get your head out of the clouds and back down here where it belongs!" Sokka shouted at her.

"But I have to see if there is anything wrong with him. I know; I'll ask Aang to take me to the palace tonight, and then Momo can help me get his attention and—." Katara began.

"HERE is your home, Katara! Listen to me! The world across there; it's a mess. Life here is better than anything they have over there." Sokka replied; music suddenly flooding the Water Tribe as Sokka began to sing.

**(A/N: I spent at least 2 hours editing the song. God, it's tiring. And Sokka singing? LOLOL!)**

_The room is always bigger_

_In somebody else's igloo_

_You dream about going out there_

_That would be bad for you_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here at the Water Tribe floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more are you looking for?_

_Here on the sea_

_Here on the sea_

_Sister, it's better_

_Down here is wetter_

_Take it from me_

_There on land, they work all day_

_Out in the sun, they slave away_

_While we're not delaying_

_Our time of playing_

_Here on the sea_

_Here the animals are happy_

_As they relax; having nothing to do_

_The animals over there aren't happy_

_They're all pent up in a zoo_

_But the zoo animals are lucky_

_They're in for a worser fate_

_'Cause one day, when the people get hungry_

_Guess who's going to be on the plate?_

_Here on the sea_

_Here on the sea_

_Nobody beats them_

_Fries them and eats them_

_We're in ecstasy_

_They're what they over there like the cook_

_But here on the sea, they're off the hook_

_We've got no troubles_

_Our happiness doubles_

_Here on the sea_

_Here on the sea_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We've got it beat here_

_Naturally_

_Even the soldier and the gay (happy, not the other thing)_

_They get the urge, and start to play_

_We've got the spirit_

_You've got to hear it_

_Here on the sea_

_The recruit played the flute_

_Ms. Tharpe played the harp_

_Sir Caisse played the bass_

_And they sounded sharp_

_Master Masse played the brass_

_Bub played the tub_

_I am the king of soul _**(AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

_Sergei, he can play_

_Ms. Ling on the Strings_

_The Scout rocking out_

_Nyoko, she sings_

_The child and the brat_

_They know where they're at_

_And Hahn can really blow_

_Here on the sea_

_Here on the sea_

_When the seasons are changing_

_Our lives rearranging_

_It's music to me_

_What have they got; a lot of sand?_

_We've got a hot Tribal band_

_Each little nipper _**(Child)**

_Are always chipper_

_Here on the sea_

_Each little stamp (seal) here_

_Is always a champ here_

_Here on the sea_

_Every tale here_

_Will always prevail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_In the tribes of the water_

_Yeah, life is nice here_

_Right on the ice here_

_Here in the sea_

* * *

Sokka turns; only to see that his sister had left with Yue on a canoe and both were paddling away furiously. 

"Katara? God. Someone needs to freeze that girl's feet to the water." He complained.

Suddenly, his father's messenger ran towards him.

"Sokka! Sokka, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from your father!" he said; panting because of his shortage of breath.

Sokka tensed.

"My father?" he breathed. The messenger nodded; looking up at him.

"He wants to see you right away—something about Katara." he said.

Sokka gasped as he began to shake all over.

"He knows." Sokka whimpered.

* * *

Oh, no. Actually, if you remember the movie, Sokka's going to blow it. 


	7. Chapter 6: Broken

**Here is a new chapter! I am SO sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy. Plus, I've just gotten my braces and they HURT! I can't eat any solid food and right now am solely living on water. Enjoy your new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor the Little Mermaid. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Broken 

Pakku stared at the Ice Rose; amused and wondering who his youngest daughter has fallen in love with.

"Now, let's see: who can the lucky Water Tribe man be?" he mused aloud.

Turning, he saw his son; Sokka.

Hastily, he cleared his throat and disintegrated the Ice Rose.

"Come in, Sokka." He said.

As Sokka stepped in, he was muttering softly to himself.

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." He coached himself.

When his eyes met his father's, it seemed that his coaching was all forgotten.

"Yes, father?" he squeaked in a voice 5 octaves higher than his normal one.

Pakku lightly raised an eyebrow at his son's voice, but let it go.

"Sokka, I'm concerned about Katara. Have you noticed that she's been acting peculiar lately?" Pakku asked calmly.

"Peculiar?" Sokka asked in the loosest voice he could muster which, at the time, was one like an soprano's high note.

"You know; moaning around, daydreaming, singing to herself…you haven't noticed, hmm?" Pakku asked his son and hoped to get a name out of him.

"Oh—well, I—." Sokka stuttered; trying to form words from his lips.

"Sokka." Pakku finally said; stopping his blubbering.

"Hmm?" Sokka asked; looking up at his father.

"I know you've been keeping something from me." Pakku finally said; leaning forward.

Sokka felt his knees almost give away under him. He was about to be disinherited!

"Keeping…something?" Sokka replied; trying to maintain a cool voice, but shaking under his wits.

"About Katara?" Pakku pressed.

"Katara…?" Sokka asked; practically wetting his pants then and there.

"In love?" Pakku finally said.

Sokka lost it.

"I tried to stop her, father! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from the Fire Nation Men! They are bad, they are trouble, they are—!" He burst out, but at that moment, Sokka regained his consciousness, and not to mention sanity, as he had just told his father Katara's biggest secret.

"Fire Nation? What about the Fire Nation?" Pakku demanded; his mood turning harsh.

Sokka knew he was in for it.

"Fire Nation? Ho, ho, ho, ho…who said anything about the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked, but it was already too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yue had taken Katara on a canoe; telling her to paddle to the island as fast as she could. 

"Yue, couldn't you just tell me what this is all about?" Katara asked as she bent the water to move.

Yue looked back with a smile.

"You'll see; it's a surprise!" Yue exclaimed.

As they get off and enter the cave, Katara sees it.

The statue of Zuko that was supposedly lost in the storm!

She was astounded and eternally grateful for her friend in bearing her this gift.

"Oh, Yue—Yue, you're the best! It looks just like him; it even has his eyes!" Katara whispered as she fingered the wood.

"Thank—!" Katara began; turning to face her friend when she saw another in the shadows.

"Father!" she exclaimed; causing Yue to turn and gasp.

It was indeed Katara's father and he was enraged.

"I consider myself a reasonable Chief. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Pakku snapped at his daughter angrily.

"But father—!" Katara began.

"Is it true that you saved a Fire Nation man from drowning?" Pakku demanded at his daughter.

"Father, I had to—!" Katara began.

"Contact between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation is strictly forbidden, Katara! You know that! Everyone knows that!" Pakku shouted at her.

"He would have died!" Katara exclaimed.

"One less Fire Scum to worry about, then." Her father replied coldly.

"You don't even know him!" Katara shouted.

"Know him? I don't have to know him; they're all the same! Spineless, savage, killers incapable of feeling any feeling—!" Pakku began.

Katara couldn't take it anymore.

"Father, I love him!" she shouted out. Pakku was struck with shock.

"No…Have you lost your senses completely? He's of the Fire Nation! You, of the water tribes!" he shouted at his daughter.

"I don't care." Katara said childishly.

"So help me, Katara. I am going to get through to you. If this is the only way, so be it." Pakku said coldly; raising his arms and beginning to destroy her collection.

Katara had Waterbending powers, but she had lost them and she could only plead for her father to stop.

"Father! No! Please!" she shouted; hearing the crashes of her treasures being destroyed.

Guiding the water into the statue, Pakku pulled his arms apart; breaking the statue with the water as he did so.

Katara was broken.

They were on the island, now somehow instead of underneath it. Sinking to the ground, she silently cried.

Pakku, a hint of regret on his face, turned away and walked off.

Sokka walked forward.

"Katara, I—." he began, but was a loss for words.

"Just go away." Katara said with a sniff.

Sokka began to speak again, but Yue placed a hand on his arm; pulling him to the canoe and saying nothing.

Sokka understood as they boarded it and paddled away from her view.

In the shadows, 2 people appear.

"Poor child." A masculine voice said softly over Katara.

"Poor, sweet child." Another one joined in.

Katara felt 2 shadows cascade over her.

Looking up, she saw 2 men a few years older than she was.

One had long brown hair, dark skin, and crystal grass green eyes.

The other had messily cut brown hair, the same tan skin, and fairly dark eyes.

"She has a very serious problem." The one with the green eyes said to his companion.

"If only there was something we could do." The other simpered back.

"But there IS something." The Green-eyed one pointed out.

"Who are you?" Katara asked; sitting up.

"Haru and Jet. Don't be scared." Jet answered for her.

"We represent someone who can help you." Haru told her; kneeling down to her level as Jet joined him.

"Someone who can make all of your dreams come true." Jet whispered to her.

"Just imagine…" both boys said at the same time.

"You and your prince…" Haru stated.

"Together forever." Both finished.

"I don't understand." Katara said.

"Jun has many great powers." Jet said simply.

It was all the information Katara needed.

"The Ocean witch? Why, that—I couldn't possibly—No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Katara shouted.

Haru and Jet glanced at each other; getting up.

"Suit yourself." Haru said coolly.

"It was only a suggestion." Jet added; spotting the face of the statue.

Picking it up, he flicked it so that the wood landed right in the palm of Katara's left hand.

Katara picked it up; touching the face.

Turning, she saw Haru and Jet walking towards the other side of the island slowly and whispering to each other along the way.

"Wait." She called to them.

Both turned around instantly.

"Yes?" they asked.

* * *

**Temptation works in many ways, doesn't it?**  



	8. Chapter 7: The Transformation

Sorry for the long break I took. But then again, FF had this whole shut-down thing for about 3 days.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Transformation 

A small way away from the island, Sokka and Yue were drifting on the sea.

"Poor Katara." Yue said with a sniffle.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Sokka said with a sigh.

As he was turning back, something caught his eye.

It was Katara.

She was aboard a long Canoe with 2 boys a bit older than her in front and behind her. They were rowing at a patient, but fast speed. Katara sat stock still and the entire scene was silent save for the dipping of the boys' oars into the water. There was no way those boys would get to HIS sister, not if he could help it! Turning the canoe, he rowed as fast as he could along with Yue until he was alongside of the canoe Katara was in.

"Katara! Where are you going?" he snapped at her.

Katara didn't even glance over at him. She remained silent.

"Katara, what are you doing with those two?" Sokka demanded her.

This time, Katara turned to him.

"I'm going to see Jun." she replied simply and turned back.

Sokka grabbed her arm.

"Katara, no! She's a demon! She's a monster!" Sokka shouted; trying to pull her back. Katara yanked her arm away.

"Why don't you tell father? You're good a that." She snapped at him; waving her hand so a current swept Sokka's canoe away from the one she was traveling in. Sokka was stunned.

"But—But I—." he began.

He watched as Katara was being rowed away to Jun's cavern. Turning to Yue, he handed her an oar.

"Come on." He said; beginning to row.

Finally, after a day and night, they reached a second island covered in ice. Katara stared at the landscaping. It looked like a huge monster carved from the arctic winds and freezing waters the entrance looked like a monster's head and as you entered through its mouth, there'd be a fear of it swallowing you alive.

"This way." Haru and Jet persisted after helping her out of the canoe.

Walking down the cut-out ice stairs, she approached an entrance. Katara stopped; hesitating until an alluring voice beckoned her inside.

"Come in, come in my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways." A female voice said; as if already knowing her presence within her cavern.

Katara walked in; seeing a room filled with jars of strange colored liquids, bottles of objects, rows of books, a bed on the side, something closed in the center, a table and mirror just alongside of the bed and sitting within a chair near the table sat a woman.

She was tall and slender with pale skin, raven hair, and the darkest of eyes. Her lips and eyelids were black and Katara had to wonder if they were a part of her or only painted onto her lips and eyes for effect. Katara saw that her fingernails were long, black, and pointed. She was dressed in a tight black tunic with a high collar and reached the hips where 2 slits were cut on either side to give her walking room, tall high-heeled pointy toe black boots, fingerless arm warmers, and carried a whip with a jeweled skull on the end of the handle. This was Jun; the Ocean Witch.

"It's rude." Jun continued; turning her head to face her and flipping her black hair in the process.

She stared at Katara up and down; as if examining her.

"One MIGHT question your upbringing." She said; turning back again and taking a gold tube from the table. Opening it, Katara saw that there was a lot of liquid inside it as Jun dipped a brush into it and applied the black liquid to her nails.

"Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This prince." Jun said; turning back to her while she painted her pinky nail black.

Katara was astounded, yet slightly frightened; how did Jun know that. Jun smiled; capping the bottle and reaching for a headdress.

"Not that I blame you—he's quite a catch, isn't he?" she asked with a leer as she made a knot at the top of her hair and stuck the headdress through it; holding the knot in place.

Katara felt a light heat come to her cheeks when Jun said those words. Luckily for her, Jun didn't seem to notice; or if she did, she pretended not to care.

"Well, Angel Fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself." Jun said; rising from her chair and walking over to her.

Katara heard the clicks of her presumably metal heels against the ice and shivered lightly.

"Can you do that?" Katara asked her.

Jun smirked through her lipstick; this was all too easy. She turned abruptly to her.

"My dear, sweet child. It's what I do." She said; coming forth to her and taking Katara's chin with her fingers.

"It's what I LIVE for; to help unfortunate people like yourself." She said; trailing her fingers down Katara's cheek.

"Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Jun sighed; letting go of her.

Walking away, Haru and Jet appeared by her side; holding out their hands for her. Jun gladly accepted; dancing a bit with the 2 of them as she sang in a low and sultry tone.

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I have mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

_True? Yes._

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And here lately, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed_

Leaning to the side, she whispered to Jet and Haru

_Pathetic_

Leaning back onto a large ice cauldron that had appeared from the ground onto the center, she faced Katara with 2 images she conjured up.

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain_

_In need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Jun snapped her fingers_

_Yes indeed_

Katara looked at the picture; instead of a chubby girl, there was a slender woman. Instead of a scrawny boy, there was a man.

_Those poor unfortunate souls!_

_So sad_

_So true_

_They come flocking to my cavern_

_Crying 'spells, Jun, please'_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes I do_

Jun looked back at the images of the man and woman and sighed; pausing for an air of mystery to take effect.

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake them 'cross the coals_

_Yes, I've had an odd complaint_

_But the whole I've been a saint_

She clasped her hands together as if in prayer before beginning again.

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

Using her whip, Jun drew Katara close to her.

"Now here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a Fire Nation Woman for 3 days. Got that? 3 days of being a pale, slender, and bright-eye color girl from the Fire Nation." Jun said. Katara nodded.

"Now listen; this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get your prince to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. And not just any ordinary kiss, the kiss of true love." Jun said; despising the sappiness in her voice.

"If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you can change back to your true form if you wish or remain in that form forever. But if he doesn't, you change back anyway and—you will belong to me." Jun whispered; leaning in closely to her.

By then, Sokka and Yue had been able to follow Jet and Haru and they had heard Jun tell the deal to Katara.

"No, Katara—!" Sokka began to shot, but his mouth was clamped and he was forced into a headlock by Jet while Haru grabbed Yue and put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming or make any sound.

"Have we got a deal?" Jun asked Katara. Katara looked away; pondering on the decision.

"If I become of the Fire Nation, I'll never see my family nor people again." She said with regret.

"That's right. But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, ain't it?" Jun asked with a sigh; flicking a strand of hair away from her face and a thought occurred to her.

"Oh, and we haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something from nothing, you know." Jun perceived.

"But I don't have any—." Katara began.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is—your voice." Jun replied.

Katara touched her throat.

"My voice?" Katara asked her.

"You got it sweetcakes, no more talking, singing, Zip." Jun replied; making a popping sound with her lips from the 'p'.

"But without my voice, how can I—?" Katara began to ask her.

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face; and don't underestimate the importance of body language." Jun replied with a laugh.

Thrusting her whip out onto the shelves, she began to collect jars and drop various things into the cauldron.

_Those men over there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

_Yes, over there it's much preferred_

_For ladies not to say a word_

_And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a lady who's withdrawn_

_It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

Jun suddenly dropped a deep red liquid into the cauldron; causing a flash of brilliant bright light

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy woman_

_And I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_

_Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul!_

_So sad_

_But true_

_If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet_

_You have to pay the toll_

_Live on ice or on volcanoes_

_Go ahead and sign the scroll_

Jun smirked; it was only a matter of moments now. She looked away to Haru and Jet for a second.

_Haru and Jet, now I've got her, boys_

_The boss is on a roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul_

Taking the quill in front of her, Katara signed her name on the dotted line. The scroll wound into Jun's hand; disappearing instantly. With a devious smile, Jun leaned over the cauldron; summoning a spell.

_Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the North Arctic sea_

_Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis_

_La voce to me_

"Now, sing." Jun instructed.

A simple melody came from Katara's lips, but it was pure and gentle; a song unsung, yet living within her soul. As she felt Jun take her voice away, Katara felt a strange emptiness in her throat.

Out of nowhere, a flash of bright light occurred and surrounded her. She felt as if something was writhing inside of her. From the outside, Jun saw her skin turn alabaster, her hair color raven, and her entire body changing. When it was over, Katara fell to the ice; completely changed.

"What should we do with her?" Jet asked Jun.

"I am a woman of my word. Take her to the Fire Nation." Jun said simply; toying with the small skull detached from her whip that held Katara's voice.

Haru and Jet shrugged; lugging Katara onto their boat and starting to row.

Sokka and Yue followed on their canoe; watching them intently.

When they saw the shoreline of the Fire Nation, Jet and Haru stood up; lifting Katara.

'What are they doing?' Sokka thought.

With a heave, the gruesome twosome (Jet and Haru) they threw Katara into the ocean.

Jun had seen everything.

"You were born in the water, sweetie. And that's where you'll die. The irony of it all, is it not?" she cackled.

Suddenly, Katara's eyes opened.


	9. Chapter 8: The Rendezvous

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it's near end of the summer! And there's final exams. Great. Well, here's a new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Rendezvous

"Where is she?" Yue shouted to Sokka.

"I don't know! Hold my coat!" he shouted back; practically tearing his parka off and diving headfirst into the water.

Yue, panicking, also took off her parka and jumped in after Sokka.

Both found Katara struggling to swim.

After a moment of wonder on why Katara couldn't just Waterbend herself to safety, Sokka and Yue each grabbed one of her arms and began trying to pull all of them to the surface.

It was a hard struggle, the current and ocean against them, the air in the lungs rapidly running out, and fatigue creeping into their very bones, but they all got up, took a huge gasp of air, and sighed; nearly passing out again.

* * *

"But I have to ask you, Zuzu!" Azula whined. 

Zuko put down his flute.

"What is it now, Azula?" he asked.

"How could you pull yourself to shore?" Azula asked innocently.

"Azula—." Zuko began.

"No, I'm serious. Your injury in your calf had to have taken a toll on your strength and then there is the ocean pressure. And there's also the whole lifting me while also freeing my ankle. And the hurricane must've pulled a lot of strength out of you. And also, the nearest shore at the time was over 30 miles away! How could you have done all that?" Azula asked in triumph.

Zuko sighed.

"Fine. A girl rescued me." He replied simply.

"And what did this girl look like?" Azula cooed.

"I remember her, but not by her looks; but by her voice. I just can't get it out of my head. I've looked for her nearly everywhere. Where could she be?" Zuko asked silently.

"Zuzu has a crush. Zuzu has a crush." Azula sang.

Zuko growled; he never should've told her.

* * *

At the shoreline, Yue and Sokka were panting out of tiredness. 

Sokka tried to support himself with his arms, but they collapsed under him.

Katara sighed; clearing her hair from her face and instead of seeing herself, she saw a pale-skinned, ebony haired, woman with light colored eyes.

She opened her mouth, wanting to speak, but no words came out. Then she remembered, she traded her voice for this body from Jun.

Just then, Aang landed down on shore besides Sokka, Yue, and the new Katara.

"Katara?" Aang asked. Katara nodded.

"Well, look at what the Hog Monkey dragged in! Look at you! Look at you! There's something different. Don't tell me--I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. New…Hair bands? No new hair bands. I got to admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll—!" Aang began, but Sokka butted in.

"She's got the appearance of a Fire Nation Woman, you idiot! She traded the Ocean Witch her voice for THAT! Jeez." Sokka huffed.

"I knew that." Aang replied.

"Katara's been turned into a Fire Nation Woman. Now she needs to get a prince to fall in love with her. He's got to—he's got to kiss her." Yue finished as Katara tried to stand, but her new legs felt unsteady and she fell back into the water.

"And she's only got three days. Just look at her. In another body! A Fire Nation Woman's body! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would father say?" Sokka shouted.

"I'll tell you what father would say, he'd say he's going to kill himself a son, his only son, that's what her father would say!" Sokka shouted; beginning to stomp away from the shoreline.

"I'm going to march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I should've done the minute—!" Sokka began as he continued to walk away, but Katara grabbed him; shaking her head with silent pleading.

"And don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be …just be…" Sokka began, but watched as his sister's face fell.

"Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." Sokka sighed as his sister wrapped her arms around him; kissing his cheek warmly.

Aang went over to Appa; picking a parcel up.

"Now, Katara, I'm telling you: if you want to be a person of the Fire Nation, the first thing you have to do is dress like one." Aang said; taking out some red clothes.

* * *

"So tell me more." Azula said to Zuko. 

"No." Zuko replied.

Suddenly, Azula caught sight of someone.

"Hey! Who are you?" she shouted; beginning to run.

"Azula, the last time you saw someone, it was a FISH!" Zuko shouted; running after her.

Katara looked at the plain robe she was wearing; it was red and made of a thick texture.

"You look great, Katara." Aang said, although he didn't really like the color red much.

Suddenly, a blast of lightning came at them; Sokka and Yue ducking behind a rock as Aang jumped into the air. Katara, with no other choice, ran away and got chased onto a rock.

"Aha!" Azula shouted.

"Azula, god I swear you're such savage sometimes." Zuko scolded, then noticing Katara.

"Oh. Are you alright, miss? Please forgive my psycho sister, she's actually nice once you get to know her—OW!" Zuko shouted; seeing that Azula had bitten his hand where he'd placed it over her mouth.

"You seem familiar." He said; turning his attention back to Katara.

"Have we met? We have?" he asked after seeing Katara nod.

"What's your name?" Zuko asked. Katara opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Are you mute?" Zuko asked. Katara, not knowing what that meant, only nodded.

"Oh. Then you're not who I've been looking for." He sighed.

Azula smacked her head; when was Zuzu going to give up? Katara tried to get down and walk, but her legs were still strange and weak to her.

"Are you alright? Hurt?" Zuko asked; lightly touching Katara's arm.

Katara's legs gave out; causing her to fall on him.

"Whoa. Are you alright? You must've gone through something. Come on." He said; letting her lean on him.

Azula rolled her eyes.

"First it's a mystery girl and now it's some shipwrecked one. Zuzu sure gets around." She sighed as she followed them.

* * *

Zuzu. I just can't get enough of that. 


	10. Chapter 9: The Palace

Here's a new chapter. R'n'R please.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Palace 

Katara watched as the bubble floated in the air, then popped when she poked at it with her finger.

Wu, a lady tending to her, walked over to where the mysterious girl was in the bathtub.

"Washed up from a shipwreck; oh, the poor thing." She murmured as she picked up the robe Katara wore.

"I'll just get this washed for you." She said kindly and left.

* * *

Sokka breathed out as he reached the top wall. 

"Ouch, you're crushing my shoulders!" Yue hissed at him.

"Sorry, but I can't hear. Hold still." Sokka whispered, the turned back to the group of women walking clothes.

"Well, you must've at least heard about this girl." A person said.

Sokka felt Yue crumble under him and tried to reach for a surface to grab, but couldn't find one.

"Well Atsuka says…" another woman began, but Sokka fell before he could hear the rest.

"I'M on top this time." Yue ordered; rubbing her shoulders.

Sokka made no objection and boosted Yue onto his shoulders.

"…And since when has anything Atsuka say been right? I mean, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak." the woman finished.

Yue suddenly toppled down.

"Sokka!" she hissed at him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"I'm still on top." Yue said as she climbed onto Sokka's shoulders.

"…not my idea for a princess. If Zuko is looking for a girl, I know a couple of available ones right here." Another woman finished.

Sokka suddenly gasped at something and began running to it; nearly forgetting that Yue was on his shoulders.

There were fishermen unloading a huge net of fish and even a seal.

With a gasp, Sokka fainted; making Yue fall alongside with him.

"Sokka?" Yue asked; trying to budge him.

**

* * *

In the Castle**

"So who is this new girl?" Iroh asked gaily.

"Someone I found on the shore. She didn't seem to have a home and was shipwrecked, from what I saw." Zuko replied to his uncle in a neutral tone.

'But that other girl…' Zuko's mind began to wander.

"Good evening, Zuzu." A voice called from the other side of the room.

"Azula…" Zuko seethed.

"I just need to talk to you." Azula said simply; coming up to him and grabbing him by the arm.

"Give up on that mystery girl; be reasonable for once in your miserable life." Azula told him.

'She's real, you little—!' Zuko mentally fumed but before he could say anything, a voice was heard at the end of the hall.

"Come on, dear. Don't be shy." Wu said; lightly pushing Katara out of the shadows.

She wore a full length Kimono of white with blue edges and the design of ocean and sky scenery and aquatic and airborne animals flying, swimming, floating, and moving along in it. Her hair was brushed with a sheen around it and she wore a bit of makeup.

"Oh, Zuko, isn't she a looker?" Iroh breathed, as if the entire sentence was a sigh.

Zuko himself was a bit surprised, she did look good, but looks were nearly always deceiving.

"You look—wonderful." He said honestly and kindly.

Iroh was first to speak out.

"Come, you must be famished. Let me help you." He insisted; taking Katara by the hand and guiding her over to a chair.

Pulling it back for her, Iroh waited and pushed the chair in after Katara sat down. The two siblings watched their uncle with amused and confused eyes as they took their seats. Iroh must've felt their eyes on him as he became lightly flustered.

"Uh—it's, it's not often that we have a lovely dinner guest, right Zuko?" Iroh asked quickly.

Zuko didn't say a word; just continue to stare at his uncle. Katara noticed a 'dinglehopper' on the table and, picking it up, began to brush it through her hair.

Azula stared at her with a raised eyebrow and was joined by her uncle and brother. Why was she combing her hair with a fork?

Katara saw everyone watching her and, feeling a bit embarrassed, place the fork down again; this probably wasn't a time to comb her hair, she decided silently. Iroh took his seat, unveiling a pipe and sent a small flame down the mouth.

Katara remembered what Aang had told her about a snarfblast and took it out of Iroh's mouth; examining it.

"Oh, well if you like it—it's rather…" Iroh began, but was interrupted when Katara blew from the mouthpiece, the contents of the pipe, into his face.

Zuko laughed at the sight of his uncle's face covered in soot.

"Oh, my!" Wu exclaimed; readying a handkerchief for him. Clearing his throat, Zuko held down his laughs.

"So sorry, uncle." He said.

"Why, Prince Zuko, that is the first time I've heard you laugh in years." Wu observed.

"Oh, very amusing. Madame Wu, my dear, what is for dinner?" Iroh asked; wiping his face with the handkerchief she'd given him.

"Oh, you're going to love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty; stuffed fish in wrapped Cabbages." Wu replied before going back to the kitchens.

Azula and Zuko silently gagged; the chef had this weird obsession with fish and cabbages for some strange reason.

* * *

**In the Kitchen**

Sokka, ducking under a table after sneaking into the palace, watched as the chef unloaded a lot of green vegetables, 'Cabbages' as a vendor said, along with many fishes, crabs, and other seafood and the chef began to sing.

**(A/N: I think you can guess who the cook is in my story)**

_Les Chou_

_Les Chou_

_How I love Les Chou_

_Love to Chop_

_And serve cabbages_

_First I cut off the base_

_Then I pull out the leaves_

_Ah mais ou_

_Ca c'est toujours delish_

_Moving on,_

_Les poissons_

_Les poissons_

_Hee, hee, hee_

_Ha, ha, ha_

_With the cleaver, I hack them in two_

_I pull out what's inside_

_And I serve it up fried_

_God, I love fish and cabbage_

_Don't you?_

_Here's something on a tempting plate_

_Prepared in classic technique_

_First you pound the fish flat with a mallet_

_Then you slash through the skin_

_Give the belly a slice_

_Then you rub some salt in_

_'Cause that makes it taste nice_

Sokka was on the verge of hurling when he saw everything. Holding in his vomit, he tried to keep silent and stop trembling as he saw the chef's shoes come to the table. "Zut alors, I have missed one!" came his voice from above.

_Sacre bleu_

_What is this?_

_How on earth could I have missed?_

_Such a sweet little succulent fish?_

_Quell dommage_

_What a loss_

_Here we go in the sauce_

_And some flour, I think, just a dab_

_Now I stuff you with bread_

_It don't hurt, because you are dead_

_And I wrap you with cabbage_

_And certainly lucky, you are_

_'Cause it's going to be hot_

_In my big silver pot_

_Toodle loo, mon Poisson_

_Au revior_

Darting out of his hiding place, Sokka grabbed the cabbage wrap just before it touched the hot water. Suddenly, he felt the chef grab him from behind and was pulled to face him.

"What is this?" he asked. Thinking quickly, Sokka grabbed the pot and splashed hot water on the chef.

Crying out and letting go of him, Sokka began to run with the chef hot on his tail.

* * *

In the dining room, a loud crash is heard by everyone. 

"I'd better go and see what Jean (pronounced John) is up to." Wu said, hurrying out of the room.

Back in the kitchen, Jean was tearing the place apart to find Sokka, who had only seconds ago escaped through a window.

"Come out, you little thief and fight like a man!" Jean screamed into a large supply closet.

"Jean!" Wu's voice shouted out abruptly; causing him to come out of the closet.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded of him.

"Well, I—I was just, err…I'm sorry, Madame." Jean finally said with a forced smile.

Scowling, Wu took the plates of food already prepared and marched out of the room.

* * *

"Where's the food?" Yue asked after Sokka joined her. 

"Not in the kitchens, I'll tell you as much as that." Sokka replied as he tried to slow his heart rate down.

* * *

"You know, Zuko. I was thinking that our guest might like to see some sights of this nation. Something like a tour?" Iroh pressed. 

Zuko had busied himself with looking at Katara's ¾ facial features. Vaguely, she looked like that girl who rescued him. Could it be…?

"I'm sorry, Uncle. What was that?" he asked, suddenly coming out of his thoughts.

"You can't spend all of your time moping, you need to get out. Do something; have a life." his uncle said

A new maid came out from the doors; she wore a hat over her hair and clothes that covered up nearly all of her skin. As the maid glanced upwards, Katara saw that it was Yue and there seemed to be a bulge under her skirt.

Looking down at the bulge as Zuko and his Uncle continued to talk and Iroh lift the cover off of his plate to reveal something rolled in a green leaf, Katara saw Sokka as he parted a section of Yue's skirt.

'What are you doing?' she mouthed to him.

'Food.' He mouthed back.

Focusing back on the wrapped objects, Katara lightly lifted her hand and was surprised to see that a bit of water from Iroh's food rise. She DID still have Waterbending powers! It must've been yielded for a bit because of that potion.

Making sure that no one looked, Katara focused and bent the water within Iroh's food to make them come to her hands, lightly cringing at the heat emaciating from the food.

Leaning back on her chair a bit, Katara held the food and felt Sokka take them.

"…If she's interested." Zuko's voice concluded.

He turned back to Katara, who abruptly jerked herself back up.

"Would you like to have a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?" Zuko asked politely, secretly hoping that she would refuse so his uncle wouldn't go crazy.

Katara only nodded.

"Wonderful. Now let's eat before my food just wanders off of my plate." Iroh said, reaching down only to find an empty plate.

Instantly, Zuko and Azula grabbed theirs, took off the covers, and dumped the contents on Iroh's plate.

"You can have mine." Both said in unison and nearly bolted out of the room.

Not knowing what else to do, Katara also slid her plate to Iroh and exited.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT 

"Azula, it's just food." Zuko insisted, though it was great to taste meat again.

Both had gone out and bought fried bread, tofu soup, vegetable dumplings, 4 sticks of teriyaki beef, and warmed sweet milk for their dinner and were just finishing up the last of the contents.

Looking up, he saw that girl whom he still didn't know the name of, and waved to her. Lightly blushing, Katara went back in.

Placing the 'dinglehopper' down next to something else people called a 'brush', Katara jumped into her new bed and reveled at the light and smooth fabric there and the softness of it all. Sokka watched from the balcony as he went inside.

"This has got to be without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you. Now, we've got to make a plan to get his royal highness to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you on that ride, you've got to look your best." Sokka stated.

"You've got to bat your eyes, like this." Sokka told her, batting his eyes.

"You've got to pucker up your lips like this." He added; puckering up his lips but opening his eyes to see that Katara had fallen asleep amongst the bed.

"You're completely hopeless, my sister. You know that?" he asked as he blew out her candle and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

About to climb down the balcony, he looks back and sighs.

"Completely hopeless." He repeated, climbing down and going to the inn Yue had managed to rent a room from after he and Yue worked a bit for the day.

* * *

In the Water Tribe, things could not have been more depressing and near hectic. 

"Any sign of them?" Pakku asked when a scout came to him.

"No, your majesty. We've searched everywhere within our limits. There is no sign of Katara or your son. Or Yue." The messenger added.

"Well keep looking! Leave no shoreline unexplored, no iceberg unsearched all the way around. Let no one sleep in this kingdom until they're all safe at home." Pakku said harshly.

"Yes, sire." The messenger said with a stifled yawn as he ran out of the room.

Sinking down on a cushion, Pakku sighed.

"What have I done?" he murmured softly to himself.

* * *

And now, it gets good... 


	11. Chapter 10: Kiss and Tell

I'm not dead! I just finished writing over half of it today. Enjoy. FF is still not letting use those rulers...

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 11: Kiss and Tell

"Have a nice time." Wu called out to the carriage.

Zuko and Katara sat on the hind bench as the horses pulled it into town for the tour Iroh had made Zuko promise the 'mystery girl' as the entire palace called her.

A pouch of gold and a basket to hold purchases was also provided, courtesy of Iroh. As they arrived at the town square and got off, Katara was immediately greeted by the excitement of a large and flourishing town.

Oh, the sights far as the eye can see, the sounds loud and overlapping, and the new smells that reached her nose. There were all kinds of food being cooked in the streets by vendors and small restaurant booths down the street because of the Summer Solstice holiday; there was much more variety in food than in the Southern Water Tribe.

Pulling at Zuko's hand, Katara began to explore the city she had heard so much about, but never truly saw until now. Though she couldn't speak, she could still run and tour the new sights she had only heard about in rumors and outdated stories of the past.

On the other hand, Zuko was curious on why the girl was so excited; wasn't she of the Fire Nation ethnic? And, since a majority of children were schooled, all of the books held pictures of the Fire Nation capital and all of its archaeological feats, shouldn't she have known about the sights?

He turned back to her, intending to ask why she was so excited, but she was gone. Did he lose his guest on the first day here?

Briskly walking and looking around for her, he found the girl pressing herself against a large fish tank filled with some of the most common fish in the Fire Nation in fascination.

Where did this girl come from?

The vendor was yelling at her.

"Either win at the game or stop staring! Those fish aren't free, you know!" he shouted. Zuko walked over to the man.

"What is the game?" he asked the obviously surprised vendor.

"One gold piece to play; you pump water through this gun and try to hit the pipe, which will fill a bag full of the water. If the bag pops, you win a fish." He replied simply to the prince.

Taking Katara's wrist, Zuko explained to her what she had to do and placed a gold piece on the counter of the booth. Katara, fascinated by the 'water gun' saw that there was a foot pump she had to use to pump the water in order to go.

Using her Waterbending for help, she did what she was supposed to and shot at the small entrance of the pipe. As the bag burst, the vendor sighed and, taking a small net and clear bag with him, went to the fish tank, scooped out a fish and placed in the bag with some water, and handed it to Katara.

She had never seen a fish like this before, in the Water Tribes, all of the fish were either a gray or white color; not striped with yellow and blue, like this one. Her eyes wandered to the fish tank again; it would be selfish of her just to have one to herself. She should get some for her family and friends too.

Turning back to Zuko, she pointed to the stall again and placed her hands in front of her; silently asking him if she could play again. He sighed and gave her another gold coin. Taking it, she handed it to the vendor and was given another try. The cycle repeated until Katara had at least 14 fish in her, now larger, bag and hugged it close to her chest. The girl was more peculiar by the second; why was she always so interested in the most common Fire Nation things.

"Why don't we move on?" he suggested politely. Katara, noting how much time had passed for the first time since she had been playing, nodded; squeezing the bag closer.

Suddenly, something landed right in Katara's face. At first, there was a feeling of something else, but then cold water splashed all over her. Zuko saw that it was a large rubber ball filled with water; the girl was soaked.

He turned to her, watching her try and clear the water from her eyes. She was nearly a mess; her hair had become undone and tangled, the water had splashed onto her clothes, and the bit of makeup she wore was steadily dripping off of her chin and onto her clothing.

He took out a handkerchief and, since it didn't seem that she could see, raised her face to meet his and tried the best he could to wipe off the watery kohl on her face. Her face was mostly clear now and Zuko looked to see if there was anything else and he saw a dark stain spreading on the white fabric of her dress.

As he was about to try and get it out, he stopped and gave the handkerchief to her. Katara took it, setting down her fish, and pressed the fabric against the dark stain.

As she pulled at the stain and twisted the handkerchief around it, Zuko saw a fairly proportionate view of her dark skin and just the top of...

He mentally slapped himself for thinking such perverse thoughts; not now, he mentally berated himself. Katara offered the piece of cloth back to him; the stain now gone.

Zuko took it and stuffed it into a pocket; suggesting that they could get something to eat. Katara nodded and looked at the many booths and stalls making something. They all smelled so good and she felt her stomach grumble at the scents.

He turned towards a cart and pulled Katara there with him.

"Hello, Prince Zuko. What would you like today?" the elder man behind the cart asked kindly.

Katara saw a small bowl filled with little cubes of something. She pointed to them involuntarily and the man noted her selection.

"Candy?" he asked the mysterious girl with the prince and gave her a cube to try.

Usually, he and his sister would regularly come to him for something to eat because they said they 'didn't really prefer the cook's new menu' but now he was here with another girl.

Katara placed the 'candy' as the man called it, into her mouth and tasted something very sweet and another taste of something she couldn't name.

When her father had traded a little with the Earth Kingdom, there were these strips of something called 'Fruit Leather' but they were near bland except for a light sprinkle of sweet fruit. She found that she disliked the papaya taste very much.

While Zuko was saying something to the vendor, Katara heard music start and turned to the source; gasping as she saw the people dancing to the rhythm. She had seen the figurine she had collected dance and she wanted to also.

Zuko turned to see her pulling at the hem of his shirt like a child would and pointed to the dancers.

"Can you hold that?" he asked the man hastily as Katara pulled him towards the dancers.

"It's a simple waltz." He told her as she copied the dance position of the other women. It seemed that she hadn't danced before, but had seen it somewhere.

This girl was getting more mysterious by the minute and for some strange reason, he was growing more intrigued with her…

XXXXX

After the final note was struck, Zuko suggested they go to where his uncle told him to.

As the carriage was steadily moving, Sokka was clinging onto the back of the carriage and Yue was rowing in the water below the bridge.

"Did they kiss yet?" she asked him.

"Not yet." Sokka answered.

Aang flew in from overhead.

"Any kissing, Yue?" he asked and Yue shook her head.

"Not yet." She replied.

Aang felt a bit relieved, he had developed quite the liking in Katara lately.

"Well, they'd better start soon." He said, suddenly remembering what Sokka had told him about Katara's deal with Jun.

Sokka saw that Katara now had the reins and she flexed it in her hand; a signal for the horses to go faster.

The road was ironically fairly bumpy and Sokka, in a panic, jumped off the carriage and managed to see it jump over the ledge and continue onto the path.

XXXXXX

The atmosphere in the 'lagoon' as Zuko told her was very comforting to Katara.

The water and the sun setting was relaxing after what had happened when she took control of the carriage. Zuko was right now rowing the boat and, to help him, Katara was using a bit of her Waterbending skills to ease the boat around.

Behind the trees, Yue and Aang were craning in to see.

"Tell your lemur to move over; I can't see a thing." She hissed at Aang.

Momo was resting on his head as Aang was looking closely.

"Nothing's happening. Only one day left and the Prince hasn't even puckered up." He murmured; scared for Katara.

"An atmosphere like this deserves music." Aang said, opening his mouth.

Yue tried to stop him, but it was too late.

As Aang tried to sing, it came out sounding like wounded animal cries. Zuko, still rowing, cringed at the sound.

"Wow, someone should find that animal and put it out of its misery." He commented.

Katara, seeing Aang through the trees nodded and winced at the sound coming from his vocal chords. Sokka held his ears and groaned.

"Jeez, I am surrounded by amateurs!" he said exasperatedly as he grabbed a loose stick.

"If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself…" he grumbled and turned to Aang and Yue.

"First, we've got to set 'the mood'." He instructed and looked for things to improvise with as he began to sing.

_Percussion…strings…winds…words_

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You want to kiss the girl_

"Do you hear something?" Zuko asked the girl on the boat with him. Katara shook her head; grateful that Sokka's voice was better than Aang's.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_And it don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

He was leaning in close to her, but suddenly Zuko pulled away; his mind saying that it would be a bit wrong to kiss her since she didn't know so much about her.

"Sing with me." Sokka whispered behind the tree.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't going to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_And it's a shame, too bad_

_He's going to miss the girl_

"You know, I don't even know what your name is. Maybe I could guess it?" Zuko asked the girl.

Katara nodded.

"Is it Yuki? No, I guess not. Haru (technically, Haru is a girl's name in Japanese)? Hana?" he asked and Katara shook her head on each one. Sokka, who had slipped underwater and was now beside the boat, resurfaced and gasped a bit.

"Katara. Her name is Katara." He hissed and, taking a deep breath, slipped underwater again.

"Katara?" Zuko asked; mimicking the sound he had just heard. Katara nodded and leaned a bit closer to him.

"That is a bit melodic. Ok, Katara…" Zuko said as he continued rowing.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in the blue lagoon_

_Boy, you'd better do it soon_

_No time would be better_

_She doesn't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

By that time, it seemed like voices of spirits were singing along with them.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_We've got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to this song_

_The song says_

_Kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music says_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

Zuko and Katara were leaning quite close; they were within a hand's reach of each other.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

Sokka was now practically strangling Aang out of suspense and anticipation.

_You want to kiss the girl_

Yue leaned in closer, not caring that her clothes were now wet, and peeked through the leaves of the tree.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

They were so close…

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Suddenly…

OOOOOOOOO

What? I can't add a little suspence?


	12. Chapter 11: 'Before the Sun Sets'

This fic lives! I had to switch computers, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 12: 'Before the sun sets…'

A large tree branch crashed down; slicing the boat in half and Zuko and Katara jumped into the water to dodge the path.

"Hang on; I've got you" Zuko asked; both of them beginning to swim towards shore.

In the trees, Jet and Haru smirked and high-fived each other and they climbed down and disappeared.

Jun watched all this from her crystal ball and her lips puckered into a bitter twist.

"Nice work boys." She congratulated.

"That was close, too close. The little tramp!" she burst out; her whip curling around a bottle and she pulled it towards the ground as the bottle shattered and a puff of blue smoke billowed from the broken glass.

"She's better than I thought. At this rate, they'll be kissing before sunset for sure!" she ranted on as she rose and opened her cauldron.

"Well it's time Jun took matters into her own hands! Pakku's daughter will be mine and he WILL return to me what he took from me so long ago! I'll make him writhe—like a worm on a hook." She spat as she threw various things into the cauldron and began to transform into a woman with a similar resemblance to Katara.

* * *

It was late at night when Prince Zuko, standing out on the balcony of his chambers was playing a windpipe as his sister came over to him.

"You know, Zuzu, I actually approve of her. Kafara or whatever her name was. After all, even though she's mute, she's actually quite interesting. Far better than some illusion of a dram girl you have. The waves probably just carried you ashore anyway." Azula said and walked away.

Zuko glanced sideways, upwards, and saw Katara through her window.

He sighed, looked at the ocean again before tossing his flute away; watching as it hit the water and sunk from his sight. No sooner had he done that, a shadow appeared out of the corner of his eye.

And there it was…the voice of that mystery girl!

The shadow appeared to be in the shape of a woman and, as he looked closer, just in the exact silhouette of that girl who saved him. As Jun was disguised as the woman who saved Zuko, the skull extracted from her whip, now in her hand, expelled a red mist.

The red mist traveled up to Zuko and sunk into his eyes; placing him under a spell.

Jun smiled; she was victorious.

* * *

Aang zipped through the sky on his glider behind the clouds until he reached the Fire Palace. 

Searching for a moment, he found Katara's room and, landing on the balcony, ran in to wake her.

Sokka had fallen asleep on the vanity table in her room and was currently dipping his hand repeatedly into white powder.

Aang quickly ran to Katara's bedside and began shaking her.

"Katara! Katara, wake up! I just heard the news! There's a marriage announcement throughout the Fire Nation that Prince Zuko is getting married!" Aang shouted.

Katara, dazed, sleepily sat up from her bed and yawned. Sokka, turned, but was startled as he landed on the marble floor of Katara's room.

"What is this airhead babbling about?" he demanded.

"Haven't you heard? Prince Zuko is getting married this afternoon! Good luck!" Aang exclaimed, then flew out the window.

Katara, processing the news in her mind, ran to inspect herself in the mirror, brushed her hair out hastily between her fingers, then ran downstairs in her nightgown.

She stopped halfway there and saw Zuko with another woman by his side.

She also had brown hair, her skin tone a bit lighter than Katara's, and her eyes were a strange color between indigo and violet. Across from them, Iroh was lightly stuttering out words and Katara leaned in to listen.

"Well, Zuko. It seems that this woman Azula told me about was real; and she's lovely. Congratulations." Iroh said and was surprised that Zuko didn't even react to his words.

Wouldn't Zuko run off, threatening that he would kill Azula, when he found out that she had told him the 'mystery woman'?

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Zuko said in a monotone.

"Yes, of course, Prince Zuko. But these things take time, you know." Iroh said; never expecting that his nephew would be like this.

He had resented marriage before, why did this mystery woman change all that?

"This afternoon, Uncle. The Marriage ship departs at sunset." Zuko finalized in the same tone.

"Very well, my prince. As you wish." Iroh said.

Katara was crushed; she was so close and how could this have happened? Turning sharply, she ran back up the stairs and, already wet with tears, flopped down on her bed and cried.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a daze as many preparations were made and Katara was silent. As the ship sailed off, Katara lay in a fetal position on the pier; crying bitterly. Sokka and Yue wanted to say something, but both knew that it would only make it worse; so they only watch her looking like a broken little child.

* * *

Aang, as he is flying on his glider, hums a song until a melody came to his ears; it sounded like Katara's voice.

'Well, it didn't say anything about a friend seeing the bride on her wedding day.' Aang mused as he peeked into the room the voice was coming from.

Instead of Katara, there was a strange other woman there and she was singing a song of vanity and wrath.

_**What a lovely little bride I'll make**_

_**My dear, I'll look divine**_

_**Things are working out to my ultimate design**_

_**Soon I'll have that Waterbender**_

_**And what was lost now will be mine!**_

As the mirror caught the woman's reflection, Aang saw the real her; Jun, the Ocean Witch.

"Jun! Oh, no! She's—! I've got to—" Aang was breathing rapidly and, in a haze of confusion, accidentally flew the wrong way; hitting his head on the hull of the ship before taking off back to the Fire Nation Dock.

"Katara!" he shouted as he approached the dock.

Sokka walked in front of Katara the precise moment Aang was zooming down like a bullet upon him and was tackled headfirst into the wood of the dock.

"Katara! I was flying—of course I was flying, sorry—and then I saw the WATCH! I—I mean the WITCH was WATCHING her mirror and she was singing with a false set of pipes!" Aang shouted, grabbing Sokka.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU? The PRINCE is MARRYING JUN the OCEAN WITCH in DISGUISE!" Aang shouted.

"Are you sure about this?" Sokka demanded. Aang did have quite the habit for lying.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean, when it's important!" Aang shouted back.

"What do we do?" Yue asked in despair.

She had joined them when Aang said 'Jun'. Katara stared at the sunset as Jun's words echoed in her mind.

_"Before the sun sets on the third day…"_ her deep voice rang in Katara's mind.

Desperately, she tried to Waterbend, but found that she could not.

"It seems that your Waterbending powers only work after the sun sets!" Yue shouted to her.

Katara quickly thought out the entire series of events that had happened and that deal she had made with the Ocean Witch; Jun had tricked her, it was all so clear now!

Hurriedly, she jumped into the water. Of course, the Southern Water Tribe waters were too cold to touch, much less swim in, so Katara could barely stay afloat. Sokka runs to the hidden canoe, pushes it out to the coast, and pulls it to Katara.

"Katara, get on! Yue, you have to go with her!" Sokka instructed. Yue nodded; stepping onto the boat and grabbing oars for her and Katara.

"Now, when you paddle, make sure to alternate sides! And don't lean one way; it might tip the boat over!" Sokka shouted to the 2.

"Alright." Yue said and, in the boldest thing she'd ever done in her life, stood up on the boat and kissed Sokka full on the lips. Katara pulled her back down as the 2 girls began to paddle towards the Wedding ship of Prince Zuko. Sokka stood in a daze at the shoreline; watching Yue and Katara. 

"Sokka!"

Instantly, he came back into the 'real' world and thought over the situation.

"Aang, lend me Appa! I need to warn my father!" Sokka demanded.

Aang nodded, "What about me?"

"You—find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" Sokka shouted from Appa's head.

With a quick Yip-Yip, the bison took off.

"Stall that wedding. I've got to—what can I—what? That's it!" Aang shouted.

Mounting his glider, he took off into the air.

* * *

Go, Aang! Stall that wedding with all of your might! Wonder what he's going to do...

R'n'R, please!


	13. Chapter 12: STALL THAT WEDDING!

sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!

Just been busy a whole lot! Anyway, on with the chapter!

The whole scenario will be based off of the Wedding Scene in the movie, too.

* * *

Chapter 12: STALL THAT WEDDING!

"TEO!" Aang shouted as he approached the Northern Air Temple.

Teo wheeled out in time to have Aang nearly collide with him and then had to try and understand what Aang was saying.

"andsoifthesunsetsbeforeKataracankisstheguyJunwillownherandshe'llbeaprisonerforeverandyou'vegottohelp!" he pleaded.

"Sure." Teo replied; still not understanding a word the guy said.

"Good; I need something that can transport lots of heavy things in at a really fast rate. Meet me at the Ba Sing Se zoo!" Aang shouted and took off again.

Teo wheeled himself into the storage room of the temple and began assembling a new invention for Aang.

* * *

"TOPH!" Aang began to descend onto the ground again and landed in front of Toph.

"Twinkle Toes, this better be good." Toph replied to Aang's urgent voice.

"Ireallyneedyourearthbendingskillsandweneedtostopaweddingbythetimethesunsetswhichisin—wait! How come YOU'RE near the coastline?" Aang demanded.

"My dad was invited to the wedding. I decided to stay back." Toph replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Ok! So you'll help me?" Aang asked in a plea.

"Depends on what it is." Toph replied.

Aang drew her close and whispered in her ear.

"I'm in, Twinkle Toes. And how did YOU think of something like that? Have you thought about what I said?" she asked with a smug tone.

Aang shrugged.

"Just make sure to be ready when the plan starts." He replied and flew away.

"Come on, we've got an emergency here!" Aang shouted and, using the most powerful Airbending he was able to conjure at the time, blew at his bison whistle.

* * *

On the Ship

Azula narrowed her eyes at the mystery girl; she didn't like her.

There was just something about her that didn't seem right.

Her eyes darted to the mystery girl's shoulder and saw…that tattoo!

She was—!

Just as Azula was about to scream it out, Jet and Haru snuck up from behind her and, after covering her mouth, grabbed her shoulders and legs; hoisting her off as she twisted and tried to bite the hand restraining her mouth.

Nobody noticed; they were all too focused on the bride and groom. Jun smiled and looked ahead to the altar.

Once there, a priest began to recite the vows.

"Dearly beloved…"

* * *

In the Water

"Don't worry, Katara. We're almost there!" Yue panted as she forced her tiring arms to keep moving.

Katara only stared at the setting sun and continued to paddle.

* * *

"Yes, um…Do you, Prince Zuko, take Genvissa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both live?" The priest asked.

Zuko, still under the spell, replied ; "I do."

Suddenly, there was a loud swarming sound approaching her ears.

Turning, Jun saw a huge (yet somehow organized) line of dragon flies zooming down on her.

Ducking, she barely missed their attack, but they turned and, aiming lower, flew simultaneously under her huge wedding skirt.

Panic began to upstart because of the huge swarm of dragon flies on the ship and some people ran, others tried to fight them; none of them expecting another swarm coming their way.

Platypus bears and rabbaroos jumped onto the ship and began to rampage upon its deck.

"Hurry!" Teo pressed from overhead as Toph continued to send the animals onto the ship with her Earthbending powers.

As he flew overhead, he aimed carefully at 'Jun' and, making a sharp downward turn, dropped slime bombs onto the witch. Jun screamed as foul-smelling goo covered her and suddenly felt something clawing at her face.

She barely saw the eyes of some cat.

She was about to scream when something was suddenly stuffed into her mouth to gag her.

All the while, the priest was rambling on.

"Then by the power…"

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE—!" Jun shrieked, but didn't notice until she was thrown into the air that there were other animals on board.

The Tiger-Armadillo managed to tear a good section of her dress away before curling up and rolling towards the people; frozen and cornered like bowling pins.

She found herself being thrown/hit from place to place until she crashed head-first into a tall fountain sculpture. As she was getting up, Teo dropped a few Water Balloons on her.

As she was wiping the hair from her face, Aang let loose a blast of air; almost sending her flying backwards, but Jun bounded forward and managed to grab Aang.

"Why you—!" she began, still trying to squeeze the air out of him.

Overboard, Katara and Yue were struggling to climb up the long oars specially set for this ship and trying to retain their grip on the polished and smooth wood.

As Katara managed to climb over to the deck, the entire scene was Chaos.

"MOVE!" Azula shrieked.

She'd managed to fight off Jet and Haru, but her time was limited. From what she'd heard, they were recruited by someone to keep her from any kind of sabotage. Her eyes immediately lingered on Zuko's would-be bride.

Assembling lightning in her hand, she took careful aim and shot it at 'Genvissa'.

The lightning hit its target under the dress and Azula smirked as 'Genvissa' screamed.

Aang seized the chance; grabbing the skull pendant at her neck and it snapped off of her.

As it shattered, Katara's voice was heard singing that same melody. Zuko zoned out for a moment, and then rubbed his head as he came out of Jun's spell and heard that voice.

It was as if he was able to see again, just as the spirit of the voice went back to Katara again.

"Katara?" he murmured; a bit hazed.

"Zuko." Katara said softly; almost falling forth into his arms.

"You can talk." He realized, then remembered her voice.

"You're the one." He looked deep into her brown eyes **(Remember, Katara is still under the Spell Jun conjured and she's still stuck with the appearance of a Fire Nation woman.**).

"Zuko, get away from her!" Jun snapped, then realized the change in her voice.

"It was you all the time." Zuko said in awe and slight shock.

"I wanted to tell you." Katara whispered softly; caught up in the moment and leaned close for her long-awaited kiss.

"NO!" Jun shouted, but as the word wrung from her lips, the sun set.

Katara only watched as her skin turned dark again and knew enough about Zuko to know that he was reeling back in shock and slight repulsiveness.

"You're too late!" Jun declared and, after turning back into her normal self, grabbed Katara's wrist and leaned over the side of the ship.

"So long, Lover Boy!" she sneered and, with a wave of her hand, Haru and Jet came to her side.

Using a section of earth, Haru formed a sphere around his 3 companions. With another wave of his hand, he set the sphere off of the deck of the boat and pushed it further and further away.

Azula ran forth and tried to shoot Haru, who was standing on the sphere, but missed; harmlessly hitting a section of the prison-like cell.

Everyone could do nothing but watch in horror as a day that was supposed to be prosperous and joyful be shattered as they watched the ball of Earth disappear under the water.

* * *

NOOOOOO!!!! R'n'R, please!  



	14. Chapter 13: The Final Standoff

New and last chapter. Hope you guys had as good of a time reading this fic as I had writing it.

WARNING: Violence in this chapter, but there always has to be violence in order to tell of the battle of good vs. evil, no?

* * *

Chapter 14: The Final Truth 

"For the last time, Zuzu! Just go after her!" Azula shouted to her tradition-biased brother for the 8th time.

"She's not—!" Zuko began, but stopped himself.

Despite the fact that she was not of the Fire Nation, outer appearances weren't supposed to matter, but he felt a bit wrong to be falling in love with a woman who lived at the bottom pole of the world.

"It doesn't matter! Just go, for god's sake!" she snapped.

With a great shove, she pushed him over the railing and onto a wooden lifeboat.

"They went that way!" she shouted down to him and watched as Zuko started rowing.

It was probably a win-win for her; Zuzu would probably feel a slight debt to her for pushing him onto that boat and helping him get the girl so he might let her do what she wanted within the Fire Nation and of Zuzu died, she would be the heir to the throne.

Why hadn't that girl, Katara, come along earlier?

* * *

In the makeshift boat Haru constructed, Jun finished in binding Katara onto the ship. 

"Poor little princess." She simpered, then smirked.

"It's not you I'm after. I've got much bigger fish to—." She started, then turned to Jet's warning call.

"Jun, STOP!" Pakku called as he directed the ship he was on closer to Jun's makeshift raft.

Sokka smiled triumphantly at the Ocean Witch and bit his thumb at her **(it's an insulting gesture)**. Many more Water Tribe ships came from the distance and the 3 villains and its captor were vastly outnumbered. Jun laughed charmingly.

"Why, Chief Pakku! Ha, ha, ha. How are you?" she asked, oozing of venom-coated sweetness. Pakku held a large wave over her.

"Let her go." He snapped at Jun. At once, her face turned ugly.

"Not on your life, your kingliness. Either way, she belongs to me!" she snapped.

Pakku narrowed his eyes at her and Jun pointed the hilt of her skull whip at him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't mean to—." Katara began, trying to say something, but Jet silenced her by holding one of his blades against her throat.

"Do not tell me you forgot our little 'deal'!" she said with relishing delight, then her gaze to him turned hard again.

"I made your life its 'happily ever after' as you wanted it to be all those years ago, and I can just as easily take it away!" she hissed at him. Katara watched her father closely and regarded Pakku as color had drained from his face.

"All those years ago, when Kana outright rejected you and found her true love in Prince Zuko's uncle, Iroh. All those years ago, when Kana realized her Firebending powers and then sought solace after she caught you all over her sister; the exact moment when she stopped loving you altogether. When she married Iroh and was SO much happier when she was there than she ever was and will be when she is with you!" Jun seethed.

Pakku's knuckles turned white as he tightened his fist even more.

"I did it; I did it to the full extent of our deal! I erased her memory soon after she came to the Southern Water Tribe, when she was 44 and took Hakoda away from her. I reversed her age so she would be young enough to bear you all of those children and all the while still be innocent, in the way YOU liked it and also scraped 20 of YOUR years off. I gave you that love potion to feed her so she would undoubtedly fall in love with you. I let you charm her back in love with you. And in return, do you remember your end of the bargain? You said, and signed a contract, that you would give me your youngest child when she or he came of age!" she cackled at the horrified expression on Pakku's face.

"Don't look so angry, Pakku. After all, did you not first come to me years ago; desperately in love with that woman but she hated your guts and you selfishly only wanted YOUR happily-ever-after and didn't even have a thought on how it would impact her! All I asked for was your youngest child and here she is! You have to hold in YOUR end of the bargain, or I could just give a wave of my hand and it would all vanish. Except…" her voice trailed off and she laughed again.

"You wouldn't dare." Pakku snapped, but choked on his fear.

"I would. And I could shrink Kana's age again, make her forget that she ever bore you all those children, and then let her go back to her REAL love, Iroh. And then YOU would have to witness everything. It's in the contract that I had the power to do whatever I wanted with your world." Jun giggled like a small child, holding out an aged piece of paper; Pakku's contract.

He grabbed it from her hands, tearing at the paper only to find that it repaired itself.

"You see? Both contracts, by the ones of you and your daughter, are legal; binding and completely unbreakable. Even for YOU. I'm guessing stupidity and selfishness run in the family?" Jun said mockingly.

"Pakku, what are they talking about?" Katara saw that her 'mother' Kana, had come out and heard everything.

"Tell her, Pakku. Haven't you always said that honesty always builds a relationship?" Jun sneered; this was all too easy.

"Of course, Pakku; I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The last daughter of the great Water Chief is very precious, yes, but I'm willing to make an exchange…" her voice drifted off.

"No, I've had enough of your magic and trades!" Pakku spat.

"Fine. I still keep your daughter because of HER promise, and now you're stuck telling EVERY LAST CITIZEN of your utopia on WHAT you did all those years ago, HOW you did it, and WHY. See if Kana stays with you after that." Jun snapped, but still held the contract out.

"But…you know what I want. Give it back to me, and I'll spare your daughter's life. Do nothing, and just watch as I shout out to your wife and everyone you know what you did those years ago! You've had the leverage over the years, but now the tables have turned! Do we have a deal?" she hissed in a low voice.

He had no choice; no control. He grabbed the paper with Katara's name on it and, scratching out her name, wrote his own.

"It's done, then!" Jun cried victoriously.

A sudden darkening of the sky and the sea seemed to have stretched out two arms and locked onto Pakku.

Kana stepped back, not only fearing the storm, but now fearing her own spouse; what had he done those years ago? Did it have something to do with all of those strange dreams she had?

"What have you done? What have you done?" she was shouting at him over the howl of the wind.

That face, he wished he had never seen in his lifetime nor wished to have even seen again. As a last will, he let go and let the water take him under.

"Father?" Sokka called hesitantly.

"Daddy?" Katara questioned, still unable to look up because of Jet's blade to her neck.

Seconds later, a bright flash of light escaped to the surface and Jun jumped out to reach it.

"At long last! It's mine!" she cried out in delight.

"You—You monster!" Katara shouted, using her Waterbending to outwit Jet and Haru then tackled Jun onto the deck of one of her father's ships.

Jun quickly pushed the little girl off of her.

"Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no—AH!" she screamed out.

Turning, she saw Prince Zuko.

"Why you little troll!" she spat at him.

"Zuko! Look out!" Katara cried from behind Jun.

"After him!" Jun screamed at Jet and Haru. They obeyed her and managed to trap him.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart!" Jun hissed, aiming a handful of strange magic at Zuko.

Taking a desperate move, Katara lurched forward and pulled Jun's hair as hard as she could. In luck, Jun misaimed and it hit Jet and Haru instead.

"Babies! My boy toys!" Jun cried out as she summoned what was left of Jet and Haru.

Turning, Jun unleashed a wave of powerful magic that forced everyone aboard backwards or overboard.

* * *

As Kana flew towards the Fire Nation ship, something happened to her. She landed in the water, close to the ship, and a ladder from above was sent down to help her. 

Hesitantly, she grabbed it and the ladder pulled her higher and higher until she reached the top.

"Don't worry, Madame; you're—." Iroh stopped as he locked eyes with the young woman he just pulled up.

Jun had pulled out all of the stops for Kana; she was 19 again, having no remembrance that she had birthed 9 children to Pakku, and the exact age when she married Iroh.

Kana stared back; there was something familiar about him. That man in her dreams…she remembered! She remembered everything!

"Iroh!" she exclaimed out of joy; flinging her wet self into his embrace.

Iroh was equally amazed.

"Kana?" he murmured into her embrace.

* * *

Katara had jumped into the water and Zuko pulled her onto the small raft he was on. 

"Zuko, you have to get away from here!" Katara exclaimed.

"I won't leave you." He told her and Jun rose into the sky, lightning at her hands and laughed.

"You pitiful, insignificant, fools!" she shrieked, raising her hands and the waves rose in command.

"Look out!" Zuko shouted as he and Katara were forced to jump ship.

"Now I am restored to who I used to be! The waves and the weather obey my every whim! The sea, the sky, and everything with it, bow to my powers!" she begins to wreak havoc upon the entire world.

From the far distances to Ba Sing Se, tumultuous winds and heavy earthquakes like never before plagued the city.

In the Southern Water Tribe, a huge blizzard blew from the oceans to them without warning.

Clouds covered every sky in anyone's sight; shrouding the Earth in complete darkness

* * *

"Watch out!" Iroh shouted; jumping in front of the blast for her. 

Kana rushed to his side as he collapsed on the deck.

"No! Don't leave me!" she cried out in despair, hiding her face behind her hands. He couldn't leave her; not when they had been reunited just now!

Suddenly, a warm hand took hers away from her face. In front of her, it was Iroh when he himself was 22. He pushed a strand of hair away from his face and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered softly, leaning in.

She accepted his kiss; remembering what had been lost to her for so long

* * *

"Zuko!" Katara cried out as she was forced under the waves of the torrid storm. 

Zuko, on the other hand, had another idea. He climbed aboard one of the ships Jun resurfaced and began to steer it in her direction.

As Katara managed to bend her way up, Jun attempted to blast her again and again. With out-of-control waves rising and boxing her in, Katara had run out of strategies.

Jun raised her hand and prepared for her final attack.

"So much for true love!" she laughed, and proceeded to blast her to oblivion

* * *

This was the distraction he needed. 

Grabbing his dagger, a gift from his uncle, Zuko ran up the front length of the ship and jumped off.

He landed on Jun's back and, with no hesitation, plunged the dagger deep into Jun's left chest cavity; to where her heart was supposed to be.

The Ocean Witch screamed out, plummeting into the ocean as she felt her life escaping from her body. Both of them fell into the water and Jun sunk deep into the waves.

The sky began to clear up and the storms lifted.

The enchanted book Jun once held in her lair, the lock on it suddenly broke and every soul within its pages flew out; returning to their normal life

* * *

Pakku himself came from the waves and onto the Fire Nation wedding ship. His first sight was the young Kana, the one he had asked Jun to make her into, embracing a man around her own age and nearly sobbing with joy; most likely Iroh, he thought. 

_'She really did choose him over me.'_ He thought sadly. Within a moment, she noticed him and slightly broke away from Iroh to stare at him. He couldn't deny it anymore; it would now be the time to come clean. He went up to the couple and sighed.

"I—I hoped that you would never have found out like this." He whispered softly to her.

She only stared back at him, her eyes still saying nothing about how she felt inwardly.

"Years ago, after you rejected me, I heard of Jun the Ocean Witch and it was said that she could do wondrous things with her magic. For a price, always, of course." He began and Kana nodded.

"I went to her, asking if she could give me what I wanted." Pakku stopped, wondering if she should really know everything.

"And you wanted what?" Kana asked softly, not harshly like he had anticipated.

"I wanted…I wanted to reverse just about everything that happened for us. I wanted you to have been 16, the marrying age, and your entire memory erased. I even asked her to take away Hakoda. I asked also for a love potion. And the subject of payment was that I give her my youngest child by you when he or she came of age. At that time, I agreed; seeing only my unrequited love for you and desperate soul. So she did do everything for me. I gave you the love potion the first night you spent in the palace with me." He continued.

"And you felt nothing every time I said that I loved you? You were literally too caught up in your ideal happy ending to even remember that it was all false? And…those gifts you gave me were just a bargaining leverage to keep me silent about the memories I saw in my dream?" she looked up at him, shocked and confused.

"I always felt the weight of my promise to such dark magic eat me up on the inside each time you so much as smiled at me. For years, I tried to pretend but it was that exact reason that was why I became so distant to you; I couldn't bear to tell you. The entire spell would have been broken and you would have left me the moment you realized everything that had happened." Kana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go on." Iroh said kindly, breaking the tension between the 2.

"If you left me, I just couldn't stomach the thought so I kept denying and lying to myself. Then, fate punished me by entrusting all of my prodigious powers into my last child with you, Katara. A prophecy was made soon after her birth that she would repeat your history by falling in love with a Fire Nation prince and that the spell over you would be broken; you and your love would be reunited. That was why I kept both of you within the tribe and sent guards with you two when you were doing something as small as going to fish." He said and Kana nodded; her eyes now steely.

He sighed, knowing that anything he had tried to amass in her the past years were gone.

"I sound like a spoiled little boy. I'll never be the man I wanted to be; for you, for myself, and for everyone. I wish I could've been the man you deserve." He said finally, turning away. As he was about to break out in a run, someone caught his arm and, as he turned, he saw Kana lean in and give him a light kiss on the lips.

"You were more that man today, with your honesty and sticking to your moral values, than you ever would have been living in that lie." She told him in a voice that carried true tenderness.

She then turned and went back to Iroh's side; where she truly belonged.

"Why didn't we become old again when Jun was killed?" Iroh wondered aloud. It was true; why hadn't they? Every other magic spell that Jun cast was neutralized after she went beneath the waves.

"D—D'you think we're stuck like this?" Kana asked curiously and Iroh turned to her.

"If we are, all the better to make up for those…lost years." He whispered and Kana nodded; reaching up to return his embrace

* * *

Zuko lay on the shoreline, collapsed and exhausted, while Katara sat on a stone near the shore, watching him. She was not allowed any closer to him than as far as the rock she was sitting on permitted, as ruled by her father. 

From a slight distance, Pakku and Sokka watched.

"She really does love him, doesn't she?" Pakku asked.

"Which one?" Sokka asked from recently seeing the events to the fact that his father had bewitched his 'mother' and now Kana was in love with Iroh again.

Pakku stared at his only son.

"Well, it's like I always say, father: people should be free to live their own lives." Sokka stated.

"You _ALWAYS_ say that?" Pakku asked, remembering when, 3 days ago, he'd said that all children should be kept under control and should not be pursuing things 'beyond the border'.

Sokka smiled weakly, not finding anything else for him to do.

"Then there's just one problem left." Pakku resolved, skipping over Sokka's obvious slip-up.

"And what is that, father?" Sokka asked.

"How much I'll miss…them both." Pakku replied and, with a push of his hands, the rock his youngest daughter was on broke away from its holds and moved Katara towards the shoreline.

She looked back with tears of happiness in her eyes and, after a smile, stepped onto the shoreline of the Fire Nation in her true form. Zuko, who had awakened, pushed himself up and the 2 embraced each other tightly and shared their first kiss

* * *

This time on the wedding ship, there was the true bride and groom on deck and a better priest to marry them both. 

Sokka, on the side, is shoving food into his mouth when Jean_ (Cabbage man)_comes at him, waving a knife, and Sokka ran towards the edge of the ship, jumping off and was safely rescued by his sister and placed next to Yue on the canoe.

People of the Fire Nation and Water Tribe alike attended the wedding; the union between two opposite elements, now uniting into a whole because of 2 royal members of their households.

Pakku uses the water to levitate himself up to where Katara and Zuko stood on deck. Katara came forth and embraced her father.

"I love you, daddy." She whispered then pulled away.

As a gesture of respect, Zuko bowed to his father-in-law. Pakku returned a nod of recognition, and then his gaze shifted to look for Kana. She and Iroh had just come up to deck, still in their younger bodies, dressed formally in Fire Nation clothes and jewelry.

When they came out, Kana smiled at him and waved, Iroh doing the same, and Pakku looked on a bit longer before dropping down to his canoe once more.

The ship begins to sail off and Zuko and Katara kiss once more as a melody rings forth and a people began to sing.

_Now we can walk_

_Now we can run_

_Now we can stay_

_All day in the sun_

_Just you and me_

_And I can be_

_Part of your world_

* * *

**Ending Notes: Yeah! I loved doing this! I don't exactly remember the sequel to the movie, so if anyone wants to do the sequel, they have my blessing. (wait; I remember Ursula has a crazy sister...OMG, Jin could be Jun's crazy sister XD) Send me a PM or review telling me you did so and I'll check it out and review it.**

**About the IrohxKana: I like IrohxKana, ok? And besides; I'm already telling the 'story' in my Remembrance series: Book 1; Destination, Destiny; the Story of Kana (or as I renamed her, Yukihiya)**

**About the whole conversation between Jun and Pakku: I based this off of the scenes in the movie Shrek 2, but I think the lot of you already realized that by now.**

So how'd I do?


End file.
